The present invention is generally related to interconnection cables for signal transmission and more particularly to an interconnection cable transmitting low frequency signals, preferably audio frequency signals; having insulated conductors, a woven shielding conductor of meshed wires surrounding said insulated conductors and an outer shell.
The proposed interconnection cable may be advantageously utilised in any connection between signal sources and amplifier units in high-fidelity audio systems.
In the field of high-fidelity audio systems there is a great effort to make improvements in or relating to auxiliary equipment or accessories along with the development of audio signal sources and signal processing equipment. This effort covers improvements in signal conductive structural elements of various kinds, e.g. connectors, cables, device supports or floor stands. Usually, the aim set is to ensure an audio system of total linear signal transmission and absolutely neutral operation.
Considering the above special cables for the interconnection of a power amplifier and a speaker system have been developed. Main characteristic of these cables is a strongly over dimensioned cross-section with reference to the transmitted electrical power. The conductors of this cable are formed of copper fabric woven of ultra-high number of monocrystal, low cross-section wire. The problem of this solution is that said monocrystal wires get broken during the production, have too many interconnecting locations and are non-homogeneous. A further drawback of these cables produced with a labour intensive technology is their high prices being equal to prices of professional audio equipment, resulting in a relative low popularity and use.
The tendency mentioned above has appeared in cables for interconnection of signal sources and signal processing units that the conductors of a cable are made of more and more thinner wires of high increased number and the conductors woven of said wires and having a cross-section suitable for heavy-current engineering are twisted together either in monaural or in stereo construction. The inner conductors insulated from each other are shielded by a shielding layer made of copper fabric woven of high-purity copper wires or silver plated copper wires. The shielding layer is surrounded by an outer shell serving for the mechanical strength of the cable. This technical solution representing the most sophisticated audio cables currently available has the drawback that a full linear signal transmission cannot be achieved and high-fidelity sound reproduction could be affected.